Comfort
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: Sequel to Loneliness. After the incident that night in the hotel, Tsuzuki decides to push his relationship with Hisoka a little farther but one night... he took things a bit too far... yaoi; lemonish-lime R13 TEMP DISCON'T
1. Fear

Dream: due to the insistent reviews...  
  
EviL: _cuts Dream off _and my insistent blabbering...  
  
Dream: I decided to make a continuation to Loneliness... minus the over fluff and stuff... but there's still some fluff though...  
  
EviL: And more lemonish lime scenes...  
  
Dream: But before the fic... I wanna thank Kurapikasgirl, darkvampiress, Literary Eagle, Yume Maxwell-Yuy, Yui-mag, Lockeheart, teshiamada, EviL (duh), anon, freakaziod (I really don't know why I'm thanking you sis...), Hayashi-kutsuki, Kiyomi22  
  
Fear  
By: dreameaterishungry  
  
"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka grumbled as the older man took a tighter grip on his waist, "let go...I can't move..."  
  
Hisoka could imagine Tsuzuki feigning a pout just right about now. "But you're so warm..." Tsuzuki whispered snuggling against Hisoka's back.  
  
Hisoka sighed. "Please Tsuzuki... let go... ever since that night last week you had been visiting me at ungodly hours and been... been..." Hisoka couldn't even think of the right word to put it.  
  
"Sleeping with you?" Tsuzuki offered, "what's wrong with that? It's not as if we're doing anything..."  
  
Hisoka turned crimson at that thought. It had been a week since that incident in the hotel and even though they're already back in Meifu, it seems that Tsuzuki had made these late night visits to his bed, a habit. Of course, Hisoka really didn't mind. After all, it isn't everyday that the man you crave for so badly would climb in your bed and sleep with you, then again, in Hisoka's case, it already has been everyday. But he wanted to have some personal space for himself, you know. And besides Tsuzuki is his partner, they're professionals, they shouldn't be doing this, at all! Who know how many rules have they already broken. Plus, ever since Tsuzuki's been "visiting" him, Hisoka is getting less and less sleep, and its already affecting his performance at work. Tatsumi has already talked to him about this, and as far as Hisoka knows, this has got to stop, immediately.  
  
"Tsuzuki, "Hisoka started as he sat upright on the bed, "this really has got to stop. I can't take this anymore, Tsuzuki," he continued in an exasperated voice, "ever since you came I haven't been slept properly in days, I'm always late for work, I don't get my paperwork done, Tatsumi is already complaining, Tsuzuki." 'Not only that but you've been making me feel all queasy and weird inside...' he mentally added, 'especially when you hold me tight and you'd slip a hand under my shirt... and then you'd brush it ever so gently on my nipple... ok, I'm definitely going insane here right now...'  
  
Tsuzuki sat up in the bed and looked away. "So I'm causing you trouble then..." Tsuzuki whispered, cutting Hisoka off.  
  
'Yes' Hisoka mentally screamed. But he couldn't say that, even if it were true. "No..." Hisoka replied.  
  
"I do and you know it Hisoka," he exclaimed, "just say it, I'm causing you nothing but trouble! And while you're at it, you might as well kick me out of your apartment too!"  
  
"I don't want to and I won't, Tsuzuki even if you are causing me trouble..." Hisoka whispered. "Tsuzuki, look," Hisoka continued, "I really don't mind that you're coming here and all..."  
  
Tsuzuki beamed at that statement.  
  
"...but," Hisoka's voice trailed off. 'What'll I tell him?' Hisoka thought, 'Fuck off, and leave me alone. I need some personal space. Stop visiting me and climbing into bed with me because every time you do, I feel a certain weird yet strong craving for you which I can't explain at all? And I don't want to feel that way anymore because it's driving me nuts? Yeah right,' Hisoka scoffed, 'like that's gonna work...'  
  
Hisoka gave up. "Never mind..." he said as he lay down on the bed, "just go to sleep..."  
  
Tsuzuki didn't press for any more questions, rather he just did what he was told and lay down beside Hisoka, hugging him by the waist.  
  
But just as Hisoka was about to fall asleep, he suddenly felt a cold hand slip underneath his shirt and something wet at his earlobe.  
  
"Wha—"he exclaimed. He started to pull away from Tsuzuki but the older man held him tight on the waist.  
  
"No..." the amethyst eyed-shinigami whispered, "you said you'd never leave me, right?"  
  
"I did," Hisoka replied desperately, "but please... stop it Tsuzuki...please..."  
  
"Don't be afraid..." Tsuzuki cooed as he flicked his tongue over Hisoka's earlobe, "just try to enjoy this..."  
  
Hisoka stopped struggling. For some reason, Hisoka didn't feel threatened by what Tsuzuki's doing. In fact, he just realized that he was starting to like it. 'Damn,' he thought, 'its coming back again... this weird craving feeling I get in my stomach when Tsuzuki touches me... but I can't help it... my body is enjoying this too much and I don't have the heart to ask Tsuzuki to stop either...'  
  
"Good..." Tsuzuki murmured.  
  
Suddenly, he gasped when Tsuzuki had reached in between his legs and started caressing him through the fabric of his boxers.  
  
"Tsuzuki...what are you doing" he asked somewhat fearfully,  
  
"Shhh..." Tsuzuki whispered, "just relax... I won't hurt you..."  
  
Suddenly, images of Muraki and that night 3 years ago swam through his head. 'NO!!!' Hisoka cried, fighting to block out those images that haunted him, 'not again... Tsuzuki won't hurt me... he's not like Muraki... he won't hurt me the way HE did...' But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, that experience had already left a deep scar, one that refused to fade. 'Please stop...' Hisoka mentally cried, 'Tsuzuki...please stop...I-I-I'm not ready for this...stop it Tsuzuki...'  
  
And just as Tsuzuki was about to slip his hand under the waistband of his boxers, Hisoka teleported from his current position facing the wall to the foot of the bed.  
  
Hisoka had his arms wrapped around himself and had his eyes covered by his honey colored bangs, completely hidden from view. Tsuzuki sat up and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"'Soka," he asked worriedly, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Get out..." Hisoka whispered, barely audible.  
  
Tsuzuki didn't move from the bed. Thinking that the older shinigami didn't hear him, Hisoka raised his voice. "Get out!" Hisoka half screamed.  
  
Tsuzuki kept silent. He had never seen his partner like this before. I mean sure, Hisoka always got mad at him but it was never really genuine anger, it's usually just irritated anger. 'What have I done wrong now?' he asked himself.  
  
"I said get out! Didn't you hear me?!" Hisoka screamed.  
  
Tsuzuki quietly got off the bed and trudged out Hisoka's room and into the living room. He paused outside the door and turned around. "Look Hisoka, if I did something wrong..." he started. But he was unable to finish his sentence because right at that moment, Hisoka slammed the door at his face.  
  
Dream: T.B.C. Okay it got more lemonish lime than I expected... sweatdrop  
  
EviL: Who cares? At least you finally finished writing the fist chappie of the sequel...  
  
Dream: ya I feel so drained after writing this...  
  
Hisoka: _storms in the room with Tsuzuki following closely behind him trying to calm him down _Ok, what the hell is this? waves a piece of paper at Dream's face  
  
Dream: _snatches the papers from Hisoka and skims through _Oh... this is my fic... the continuation to Loneliness  
  
Hisoka: _exasperated tone _I know that... but what the hell is this? "Suddenly, he gasped when Tsuzuki had reached in between his legs and started caressing him through the fabric of his boxers." How come we did a lemon scene without me knowing...  
  
Dream: _fidgets _umm... ah you see... _whispers to Tsuzuki _help me here pal... I got you that lemon scene with Hisoka which you asked for so now help me!!!  
  
Tsuzuki: umm.. that's because we forgot to tell you that we... um... we used ... umm... stunt doubles! brightens up Ya! stunt doubles... (boy, I sure hope that he won't able to get past my shields this time...) right, Dream? _nervous laugh  
  
_Dream: _nervous laugh _(O.o what stunt doubles? ) ya!! We know you wouldn't like to do that kind of scene so we used stunt doubles...  
  
EviL: _shoots Dream a glare that says yeah-right-you-didn't-use-stunt- doubles-you-somehow-hypnotized-Hisoka-so-he-would-do-that-scene-and-don't- ask-me-how-I-know-you-didn't-use-stunt-doubles-because-I-happen-to-know- that-you're-broke-but-I-won't-tell-you-of-to-Hisoka-either-coz-I-want-to- see-more-lemoshi-lime-scenes-myself _


	2. Anger

Disclaimie: If I owned YnM then you would all see a whole lot of lemon in the series...  
  
Anger By: dreameaterishungry  
  
Tsuzuki stood there transfixed outside Hisoka's apartment, staring at the door. 'What did I do wrong this time?' he asked himself, straining to remember. He closed his eyes and replayed everything that happened that night in his mind. But all that gained him was a headache. "I'll just apologize tomorrow," he promised himself as he retreated back to his own apartment next door, "for whatever I did..."  
  
o0o   
  
Hisoka stood against the locked door, panting. "This is all a bad dream," he whispered to no one in particular, "this is just a very bad and sick nightmare... and I'm sure pretty soon I will wake up, in my bed..." But his thoughts stopped short. He almost caught himself saying "in my bed, with Tsuzuki's arms wrapped protectively around me..." With that in thought, he suddenly felt an ache in his heart. Hisoka closed his eyes. 'Why do you make me feel this way, Tsuzuki?' he thought, "why do you make me feel so empty and so alone...so guilty... even though I did nothing... even after what you've done to me tonight..."  
  
Hisoka trudged to his bathroom to wash his face. The tap water felt cool against his sticky and perspiring skin. As he looked up, he caught sight of his reflection. "Why?!" he asked his boy staring right back at him, hoping that his reflection might him give him an answer. But the boy in the mirror simply stared back, mimicking him in every way. And in frustration, he slammed his fist to the mirror, shattering it. "Why! Why! Why!" he cried, as his knees gave way, and he dropped to the floor.  
  
His knuckles bled. But he didn't care. He was confused, at Tsuzuki's actions that night, and at his own feelings. "Why am I feeling this way? Why? Why?" This mantra played over and over again in his mind, and it didn't cease to repeat even when a loud banging was heard.  
  
"Hisoka?!" a muffled cried called, "Hisoka?! What's going on in there?! I heard a loud crash! Are you okay?!"  
  
Hisoka heard Tsuzuki's cries, but he made no move to stand up. He lowered his shields a bit and snorted when he felt a wave of worry and concern flow through. "Baka..." he scoffed, "you are worried that I might be hurt just but you didn't show any worry earlier this evening when you almost, scratch that, when you violated me... how ironic"  
  
Hisoka stood up, grasping the sink for support and headed towards the kitchen. He then, took out a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of water. Then, he made his way back to his bedroom. But half way there, he stopped at the door.  
  
o0o   
  
Tsuzuki desperately pounded at Hisoka's door. He was in his room, getting ready for bed when he heard a loud crash coming from Hisoka's room. Automatically, he went into panic mode. "Hisoka... open the damn door will you?!" he cried. He pounded at the door, not anymore caring about the racket he was making.  
  
o0o   
  
Hisoka stood in front of the door, listening to Tsuzuki's incessant shouting. "Shut up..." he whispered, already irritated at the sound of the older man's voice. Realizing that Tsuzuki won't shut up until he entertained the man, he did the only thing that he could think of at that moment, he hurled the glass of water that he held in his hand. The glass collided with his door and almost instantly, the pounding and shouting stopped. "Finally..." he thought angrily. He then, trudged back to his bedroom, not anymore giving a damn about the amethyst eyed standing outside his door. "You can stay there all night for all I care..." he thought. o0o   
  
Sunlight streamed through the window, making a pair of amethyst eyes blink open. Usually, Tsuzuki would wake up and happily do his everyday morning routine then he would happily bound for work. But not today, nothing was happy about this particular day; nothing happy at all. "I guess its because Hisoka's angry at me for I don't know what," he mused, "not only that, but I wasn't able get much sleep last night worrying about Hisoka and that crash I heard."  
  
Last night had been a blur for Tsuzuki. One minute, he was "sleeping" with Hisoka, the next thing he knew Hisoka was mad, then, a door was slammed at his face. So he left and headed for his place. But then, he heard a crash and hurried back to Hisoka's apartment. He tried to get in but the door was locked and Hisoka didn't bother answering it. After a lot of shouting and pounding, he heard something crash at the door. And with that, he concluded that Hisoka was not only fine, but still, very angry with him.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. "Whatever happened last night, all I know is that I'm going to apologize to Hisoka as soon as I see him at work," he exclaimed with a look of determination.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" Tsuzuki said through the receiver.  
  
"Tsuzuki! Where the hell are you?" Tatsumi exclaimed through the other line, "you're late, did you know that?!"  
  
At these words, Tsuzuki glanced at the clocked. "10:55?!" he exclaimed. And with that, he quickly hung up, got dressed, and flew out the door.  
  
o0o   
  
Tsuzuki ran to work and made it there in a mere 5 minutes, but Tatsumi was not pleased.  
  
"You should be more like your partner, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi scolded, " always punctual..."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Tsuzuki mumbled half-heatedly, "um.. Tatsumi? Do you know where 'Soka is?"  
  
"He's at your office, doing paperwork," the secretary answered, "and speaking of paperwork..."  
  
"Thanks, Tatsumi! Bye!" Tsuzuki replied and dashed off to his office before Tatsumi could say more and give him extra paperwork for being tardy again.  
  
It was like Tatsumi said, Hisoka was there in their office, doing paperwork. "I'm really sorry 'Soka for whatever happened last night... please forgive me..." he rehearsed in his mind. Tsuzuki took a deep breath and strided to where Hisoka was. When he was in front of his Hisoka's desk, he cleared his throat to get the boy's attention.  
  
The boy looked up, an icy glare crossed his eyes when he saw who it was. Tsuzuki winced at the sight of it but he was still determined as ever to patch things up with Hisoka.  
  
"Hisoka, can we talk?" Tsuzuki asked him nervously.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Hisoka replied icily.  
  
Tsuzuki was taken aback by the boy's response but he quickly brushed away his shock. "Please..." the older man pleaded.  
  
Hisoka sighed. "Might as well do so..." he thought, "or else he'll never leave me alone..." He stood up and motioned Tsuzuki to follow him. When they were outside their office, out of earshot, Hisoka then questioned him. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked, tapping his foot in impatience. "Look, Hisoka," Tsuzuki started, "I just wanted to say sorry..." He then moved towards Hisoka and enveloped the younger boy in a tight hug.  
  
At first, Hisoka stiffened but he then, melted in the embrace.  
  
"I'm really sorry 'Soka..." Tsuzuki whispered, "for whatever did..."  
  
Suddenly, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki away form him, anger burning in his eyes. "Hisoka, what's wrong? I thought we're friends now..." Tsuzuki pleaded but he was cut off by Hisoka.  
  
"Friends? Is that what this is?" he cried, "you apologized to me even though you didn't know what you did, just so we can be friends again? So your apology didn't mean a thing?"  
  
"No... Hisoka, that's not it..." Tsuzuki pleaded, "I really meant it... and I really don't know what I did wrong... but if you just tell me..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Hisoka exclaimed, tear brimming at his eyes, "what's wrong is that you've pushed too far, Tsuzuki... you violated me last night..." 'And what's worse is that, I liked it... even though I know beyond reason that what you did was wrong...' Hisoka added mentally. "I thought you were nothing like him," Hisoka continued, "but I was wrong..." And with that Hisoka stormed away.  
  
Evil-In-Purity coughcough: nice name O.o anyway, I planned to make the ending sad but the story is suddenly going down the happy ending road... uh- oh...  
  
Chibi Dibi: ummm... I don't really know myself if the fic is going somehwere... but it's moving alright!  
  
cloudia scheffer: me too... hate exams.. esp. the math exam...  
  
Hayashi-kutsuki: yeah... poor both... and I'm going to make it a whole lot harder for them... bwahahaha cough cough  
  
Ola: I agree... Tsuzuki can be an ass sometimes...  
  
kaori-chan: you'll find out soon why Tsuzuki was acting that way... but not for now...  
  
AnimeWriter2: I'm glad you found it good  
  
SapphireDragon: Like I told Kaori-chan.. you'll find out about Tsuzuki's behavior very soon...  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx:: I hope you like the first part as much as you liked this one..  
  
Senko-Rio: Unfortunately, I won't be doing those kinds of A/N's for the time being but maybe in my other fic, Saiyuki Day Care, those A/N's will stay...  
  
A/N: O.o... okay... I don't know if that made any sense at all. btw, for those who also been reading my other fics, you might have noticed my long disclaimers, and sad to say but I might not be doing those for a while... so good-bye for now to "EviL" and "Dream." oh and before I forget, can you guys please join my forum. You really don't have to, but you can take a look and if you like it, please join. Here's the add:  
  
http: 


End file.
